One Night
by aliceheree5
Summary: Micah was known for his many visits to the bathhouse. Question was... Which lady of the establishment did he have his eyes on? (Lemon)
1. Chapter 1

Micah didn't think much when he entered the bathhouse past it's closing time. Pia and Sakuya allowed him to enter whenever he pleased.

_"My daughters really like you."_ Shino had said to him a couple of days ago.

_"Really?"_ Micah was surprised. He thought they were just being friendly...

_"...I wonder who you will pick?"_ She had muttered.

Ever since then, Micah had wondered what she meant by that. She seemed...almost sad to picture the girls with him. Did she not approve of him? He sighed, and began taking his clothes off and settling into his robe. That's when he heard a gasp behind him. "Oh my!" The voice stuttered.

He turned around to see Shino entering the bath, a mop in hand. "Oh, hello Shino." Micah smiled.

She blushed. "I'm sorry, Micah. I didn't know you were in here..."

Micah didn't mind that Shino was looking at him in his robe, but she seemed to mind. "I don't know if Pia or Sakuya told you, but they gave me a VIP pass into the bath whenever I wanted."

Shino nodded. "Oh! I see. Well, Sakuya and Pia are at Shara's house for a sleepover, and I completely forgot to wash the bath-"

Micah laughed softly. "I don't mind. I can wait."

She smiled, a pink settling on her cheeks, and then she began to work. Micah was surprised to see Shino so bashful! He had always seen her as a confident and strong woman... They had small, idle chitchat as she began mopping in the steamy room. Micah was feeling hot, he couldn't imagine how Shino must've been feeling working and in her normal attire... He almost suggested that she take some of her clothes off, but then realized how inappropriate that sounded. But still, he wouldn't mind if she did...

"You must tell me something, Micah." Shino said suddenly, wiping the sweat from her brow.

"What would you like to know?"

"You always come to the bathhouse, more than the other places in the village... Who do you always come to see? I've noticed that you pay the same amount of attention between both of my daughters. Which one do you think of pursuing?"

He thought of both Pia and Sakuya as friends, and just that. But there was someone he was pursuing on his visits to the bath house... Should he be honest...?

It was a secret to everyone except himself. All these girls threw themselves at him, but he only wanted one woman, and he wasn't even sure if he could be with her. But why not try? Why hold back? He decided to just say what had always been on his mind, ever since he first stepped into the bathhouse...

"If I can be perfectly honest with you, it's...you who I come to see so much."

Shino froze in her place, then turned to face him from across the bath room. "You... What?"

"It's true. To be even more truthful, when I first met you, I thought you were Sakuya's older sister, not mother. I was going to make my pursuits obvious until you told me exactly who you were."

He could see her blush feverishly in the moon's light. "Oh my..." She seemed to fumble a bit, looking awkward and unsure. "I don't know what to say...are you implying...that I'm...?"

"Beautiful?" Micah finished her sentence for her. Micah couldn't believe he was being so blunt! He had always thought Shino was attractive, but never actually thought he would be so willing to tell her. Now he didn't want to stop telling her.

"You're not joking, are you?" She looked flustered. "I mean... What would people think? My daughters... I mean, they utterly adore you! I can't betray them..."

Micah found himself walking towards her. "What do you want, Shino?"

She stared at him, breathing fast. "I mean... I would be lying if I said I wasn't interested..."

He took her hand and kissed it. "Then don't you think you deserve to be happy? Haven't you sacrificed enough for your daughters?" He found himself whispering in her ear, and then his lips pressed against her neck.

"This is so sudden!" She breathed. "I'm too old to do these things...and the girls-"

"You are perfect." Micah insisted, his hand twitching at the buttons on her clothes. "You should relax, we're in the bath after all..."

_Was this really happening?_

Micah couldn't help it but press his lips to hers passionately.

_This was really happening!_

"Wait..."

Micah did exactly that.

"I want to, but I can't. I'm sorry."

"No need to be modest, Shino. I know you want this too."

"...I'm sorry." And then she ran out, leaving Micah alone with his thoughts.

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

Shino couldn't fathom what just happened. She couldn't believe that Micah- the boy who every girl wanted- wanted her! But if she were to succumb and her daughters found out... They would hate her. Besides, Micah is so young, he could be her son! How could she even think about-

"No. No such thoughts. It will only give me desires." She sighed, sitting on her bed. He really didn't do anything wrong...it's not like he can help his feelings, but she knew it was best to avoid him as he took his bath; she can't do whatever it was he wanted to do. She heard the front door close and then looked out her window to see Micah walking back home.

She sighed with relief and walked out of her room, getting the mop again and heading for the bath again. She wasn't done cleaning, and Pia would get upset to see the bath in such a state.

When she walked in the bathhouse, she saw a note lying near the bath. She picked it up, and read, "I'm not giving up."

She was...happy with the note, but hated herself for feeling that way. She wanted to scream. _I can't have these desires!_

She thought perhaps cleaning the bath would settle her, but the quiet and lonely space only made it harder to concentrate on cleaning. She couldn't admit it to herself, but deep inside of her...she wanted him. She did not love him, no, because that was an entirely different situation in itself. She wanted a physical connection with him.

She growled in frustration. She wasn't supposed to have feelings. She was Shino for goodness sake!

When she was done, she went up to her room and took her clothes off, climbing into her bed. It's never going to be the same again, all because of this one night. Even if she never succumbs ti him, he's always going to be there, and they are always going to remember what happened...and what could've happened.

And suppose she were to succumb to him? Then she would have to keep a secret from everyone in the village. She's already kept enough secrets, but this one would involve him! Would he keep his mouth shut? What if he didn't? What would everyone think?!...what would her daughters think?

Now his words made her feel nervous. _I'm not giving up._ What was he going to do?

* * *

"Mama!"

Shino awoke abruptly to her daughters shaking her awake. "Meh?" She groaned sleepily.

"Wake up! Rise and Shine! We gotta make breakfast!" Sakuya laughed.

Pia was jumping on her bed. "We gotta start the day!"

Shino laughed and started getting up. "Alright, alright, I'm getting up."

The two girls giggled and ran to their kitchen, preparing their meal. Shino got dressed and met them downstairs. "How was the sleepover?" She asked as she walked into the room.

"It was fun! We went night swimming." Pia hummed, preparing fruit for her breakfast.

"How was your night?" Sakuya asked innocently.

Shino froze, her memories suddenly flooding in. "It was...boring. I just cleaned the bath and went to bed."

Pia smiled. "Hey! Cleaning the bath is awesome!" She teased.

Shino laughed, trying to hid her nervousness. "Of course, my apologies Pia." She turned to her kettle pot and heated it, preparing morning tea. "So, do you two have any specific plans for your day off today?"

"I'm probably going to go to the desert and see if any travelers pass by who want to trade." Sakuya smiled.

"And I'm going to the beach." Pia grinned, tossing an apple slice in her mouth.

"What about you, Mama?" Sakuya asked.

Shino shrugged. "Not much. I'll probably visit Hazel, or maybe Blaise, I'm not sure. Maybe I'll just stay here."

"Relaxing, huh? I don't blame ya." Sakuya smiled.

* * *

The girls headed out the door, but then Sakuya came back in for a second. "Hey, Mama, this weird note was on our front step..." She handed Shino a piece of paper. "Alright, see ya!" Sakuya then headed out the door.

Shino almost chose not to look at the note, but curiosity swept her. It read, "My place. Midnight."

"Dammit..." She growled...should she go? This couldn't continue on. Something was bound to happen eventually. She should go, and tell him to stop this nonsense. She smiled, deciding to follow her plan.

When midnight came, the girls still weren't back, so she wrote note for them. She began writing, "Girls, I'm going for a walk. -Mama." She rested the note on their bed, and then headed out the door.

She made sure no one was around before heading up the long flight of stairs and knocking on his door. It opened slowly, and she hesitantly walked in. His house was dark, only moonlight pouring in, just like the night before...

She turned around and he closed the door. And he looked at her. She wasn't sure if he was happy, mad, sad, or lustful. Maybe he was all four.

"Look, Micah-" she started to explain herself but then was hushed with his finger pressed to her lips.

"I did not invite you here to explain yourself." He growled. "I invited you here to make love to you." And then he grabbed her and kissed her, holding her tightly to him. She was trying to squirm away, but he was a lot stronger than she realized. One hand strayed away from her back and went down to her butt, squeezing one cheek firmly, causing her to jump.

He was strong, but she was strong too. She pushed him away from her, gasping for breath. "I'm not your toy!" She growled. "We are not doing this!"

"I know you want to-"

"But I'm not going to act on my own selfish desires!" She interrupted him. She put her finger in his face. "How dare you! I may have desires...but I'm not just a woman. I am a mother too, a caring one at that. And I know for a fact that- whatever this is that's happening- is not good for my family."

He chuckled. "Oh, you think your daughters are so innocent? Trust me, they would be hypocrites if they got mad at you for this."

Shino blinked. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well, if you're really curious, then follow me." He insisted.

**To be continued.**


	3. Chapter 3

"What is this?" Shino asked, staring at the crystal ball.

"I got it as a gift from Kuruna. It lets you witness events even if you're not physically there. All you have to do is think of the person you want to see." Micah explained. The room was still dark, but the crystal ball was glowing a bluish, green glow, illuminating their faces. "Let's start with Sakuya, shall we?" He grinned mischievously.

"I know what she's doing. She's trading with other merchants." Shino sighed. "This is a waste of time. I'm leaving."

"I hate to break it to you, but that's not what she's doing." Micah sighed. Shino looked at him, and then the crystal ball. Micah put his hand on the crystal ball, and whispered, "Show me Sakuya."

And, much to Shino's horror, she saw Sakuya..with Blaise. "What?!" Shino gasped. Sakuya was...doing a "favor" for Blaise.

"Oh, that's good, right there..." Blaise moaned through the glass. Suddenly he winced. "Watch the teeth, Babe!"

Sakuya pulled back and giggled. "Hehe, sorry." And then continued.

"Stop! Stop showing me this!" Shino gasped, covering her eyes frantically. Then the crystal ball faded back to its bluish, green light.

"You see? Blaise and Sakuya have been fucking for weeks now. Oh, don't worry, he returns the favor too." Micah laughed.

"You think this is funny?! I have to-" Shino started getting up, but Micah pulled her back.

"Oh, but you haven't seen Pia yet!" He put his hand on the crystal ball and whispered, "Show me Pia."

Pia was not innocent either. She was in Carlos's bed! Both moaned as he loomed over her, rhythmically moving back and forth and back and forth and-

"Stop! Stop stop stop!" Shino begged, hitting Micah in the arm.

"Okay, okay." The crystal ball returned to its original state. "The point is, your daughters aren't innocent, so stop treating them like they are."

Shino was panting, trying to remain calm. "I can't believe this..."

"I know. Who would've thought? The fish-activist mermaid and the fisherman in love." Micah sighed.

"Do you just watch them?! How did you know this was happening?!" Shino demanded.

Micah sighed. "Blaise told me he and your daughter were an item. I didn't believe him, so I decided to see it for myself. And then after I saw that Blaise was telling the truth, I thought why not check up on Pia as well." Micah turned to Shino. "If it makes you feel any better, Pia and Carlos actually care about each other. He's thinking of proposing. Blaise and Sakuya I'm not too sure about. I think they're just having fun."

_The apple doesn't fall far from the tree_... Shino thought, relaxing her desires to "just have fun" with Micah. She turned to him. "But... I thought they liked you."

Micah shrugged. "As friends? For sure. As something more...? Probably not."

Shino couldn't believe this. She thought her daughters were good! Had she not raised them right? Was she a bad mother?

"Before you start blaming yourself, it's not like they are the whores of the village or anything. I mean, I heard plenty of kings from a bunch of people. Gaiuis was bragging about a threesome with Collette and Marian, and I've heard that Rusk and Kuruna have been fooling around over their cake fetish. And you wouldn't believe what Hazel and Evelyn have been doing... I mean, if anything, you should be upset with Blaise. He's supposed to be a mature, older adult but he's fucking your daughter."

Shino couldn't think. Was she the only decent-minded person in this village?! "And you just watch all this happen, over your stupid, crystal ball thing?!"

He laughed. "I've only looked for Sakuya and Pia to see if the rumors were true. But, besides that... I just watch you."

Her face felt hot and red. "And I'm sure you have 'fun' watching me do whatever it is I'm doing at that moment, don't you? Pervert!"

He smiled and shrugged. "I do, actually."

She gasped. "I can't believe this!"

"Why not? You're the most attractive woman in this village! Every guy in this village has thought about doing it with you, and I'm not ashamed to say I'm one of them."

"This doesn't make me want to get in bed with you." Shino scoffed.

"Oh, I know. You already wanted to before you walked throughout he door."

She stared at him, glaring. She was Shino. She was strong, and fierce. She was a warrior. And this boy thought he was besting her? "Okay, fine. I'll play your little game. You think you know what I want in bed?" She grabbed his shirt in her fist, forcing him to stand, and then pushed him onto his bed. "I'll show you how I like it in bed."

**To be continued.**


End file.
